Along with miniaturization of semiconductor devices in recent years, there is a request for higher accuracy and improvement of throughput regarding semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and inspection devices. A scanning electron microscope (SEM), which is one of charged particle beam devices, is used for evaluation of geometry of a pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer and inspection of a defect.
In a process of measuring and inspecting a wafer by the SEM, a charged particle beam is emitted onto the wafer from an electron gun provided at the top of a column, secondary electrons released from the wafer are detected to acquire an observation image, and a pattern dimension is measured and a defect is observed based on a change in light and darkness.
Meanwhile, the smaller an object to be measured or an object to be inspected becomes, the more remarkable influence of vibrations becomes. For example, when external vibrations are transmitted to an electron microscope casing, a relative positional relationship between an electron beam scanning area and a sample is displaced so that image blur occurs. In order to suppress such image blur, PTL 1 discloses a vibration sensor configured to detect a vibration and an active damping device that controls an actuator in response to an output of the vibration sensor. In addition, PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which an active damping system provided with a sensor that detects a vibration and an actuator that operates based on a signal of the sensor is attached to a lithography apparatus having a tall beam optical system similarly to an SEM.